When Nations and Humans Mix
by RuthlessRainbow
Summary: Almost 17 year old Angelique moves in with GIlbert annd Ludwig in the face of the asaassination of her parents and mixes things up a bit during World War II. How will she react when she finds out her room-mates arent exactly huuman? Human names used, eventual GilbertxOC, mild language at some points, may change the rating later.
1. Prologue: 16 years

A/N: Hey you guys! This is my first published fan-fiction, but definitely not the first one I've written. Please read and review, and tell me what you think! :) Chapters will normally be short, sorry. I type them on my iPod so they seem longer.

- RuthlessRainbow

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing any of you recognize from the anime/ manga!

Back Story and Information:

Angelique's father was a higher-up in the Prussian Military and so, knew Gilbert. She lived with the two German brothers as an influence until the age of seven when she moved to America. At nearly 17, when Gilbert appears 19 and Ludwig seems her age, she moves back to Germany in the face of her parents' assassination.

Information- Angelique understands German, but he speaking has gotten rusty after 10 years in America, so she speaks English with little bits of Germany thrown in.

When Nations and Humans Mix

Prologue

Nearly 17 years ago, a little girl was born to a fairly diminutive French woman and a General of mixed Russian/German descent. That little girl was bullied throughout the beginnings of her schooling, and often came home crying. One of her Father's friends always seemed to be of more help than her actual parents. His name, was Gilbert. This tall, white haired, red-eyed man man sort of coddled the girl, having met her at the insufferable age of six, when the long-haired girl had grown exceedingly curious about the world around her. Her first question to the man was "Are you really human?" as, along with curious, she was perceptive. This would pay off in the long run, but her blunt nature got worse, and she got into trouble with the other children at school. At the age of seven, in second grade, she fought with a boy on the playground and was sent home with a black eye. That was the start of an era of change in that child's life. Her family moved to America in hopes of her re-starting, and she learned English fairly quickly, though she retained her German accent and stubborn demeanor. This girl, was me, and at 16, I would move back to Germany with the untimely death of my parents, and see the white haired man I had written letters totroughout my entire stay in America. Funny thing was, Mr. Beilshmidt hadn't seemed to age much, and I began to wonder if my favorite question of him as a kid held real worth. Was he even human?


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

A/N: Here's the first chapter! Let me know what you think, and I'll try to get better as I go with your criticisms as an aid. :) The characters will seem kinda ooc, but i can't really help it as a new person's been introduced and they would react differently to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize!

When Nations and Humans mix

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Angelique's P.O.V.

My eyes watered as I locked the front door of my house, everything I owned already half-way across the Atlantic Ocean. I turned my back on the familiar house and got into the taxi, leaning my forehead against the glass as I gave the driver brief directions, my hair falling into my eyes.

"Gilbert, what do I do?" I murmur, as if my life-long pen pal can hear me. I was on the way to the air-port, where I would take a plane back to Germany. Home.

~~~~~After the plane ride~~~~~

I got off of the plane and looked around the airport before my eyes landed on a grinning blonde jogging towards me.

"Angelique?" He asked, and I nodded, before a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Ludwig?" I dropped my bag and hugged him, now grinning too. "How are you?" He held me at arm's length, smiling still.

"Look at how much you've grown! I've been good. In light of things, what about you?" He reached and grabbed my bag as I shrugged, and we walked out of the airport and to the car that waited. I looked around excitedly and Ludwig put his hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't come, he's at home." I scowled slightly before shrugging.

"I guess I'll see him there, then." I tried sounding disinterested and got into the car.

"He wanted to cook dinner for when you arrived. He's excited." I raised an eyebrow as he grimaced, white-knuckling the steering wheel for a moment, If it's inedible, I'll cook something quickly when we get home." Home. Did he really mean that this was my 'home' too? I sat back against the passenger seat of the car as we drove towards 'home'.

~~~~~After the Car Ride~~~~~

We arrived at the house and Ludwig shook me awake.

"Angelique, we're home." I nodded and opened the door, stepping out onto the gravel drive.

"Your stuff is already upstairs, let's go." I smiled sleepily before replying.

"Let's go see what Mr. Gilbert has ATTEMPTED to cook. We both laughed as we entered the house, stopping when we heard he clang of pots and pans emanating from the kitchen.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig knocked on the wall and the clanging silenced for a moment. "We're back!" A crash startled me suddenly and the kitchen door was flung open. I ginned as Gilbert came running out as ludwig just shook his head.

"Angelique, you're here!" All I could do was smile before wincing slightly as he pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Gil-," I gasped, "-bert!" He laughed, loosening his grasp on me. My smile grew and he looked down at me. It was hen that I realized there was no difference between his face and that in my memories.

Nine years later, he should have been around 28, and at least look a little different, but no. He was he same exact Gilbert I remembered.

"My, you've gotten tall!" I smirked as he till stood a good head 3/4 of a head taller than me."Yeah that happens when you go without seeing someone for nine years." I snickered and then tilted my head. "You, on the other hand, haven't changed much at all." I smiled up at him and he relinquished his grasp on me to rub at the back of his neck.

"Eheheh, what can i say? Time is good to awesome people like me?" He sounded unconvinced himself, but I brushed it off.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as ludwig shed his coat, hanging it up near the door.

"Well, about that..." Gilbert began, and the younger of the two sighed.

"What did you do NOW, brüder?" Ludwig looked exasperated and Gilbert looked frustrated with himself as I giggled quietly.

"I tried to cook dinner since Angelique was coming, so I tried to cook Spėtchel since that's her favorite , and I sort of destroyed the kitchen in the process." He manages to look sheepish and impish at the same time as Ludwig's eye twitched.

"What do you MEAN you destroyed my kitchen?!"

"The food is burnt and I couldn't find the pan I needed so the pots and pans are ki~nda all over the floor. Also, i couldn't find he ingredients so the pantry is a mess too. Meh." He shrugged with Ludwig glaring before he stomped into the kitchen, yelling over his shoulder at Gilbert.

"THIS is why you aren't allowed in my kitchen!"

"Well THAT seems to have been a disaster," I snickered and Gilbert scowled. "Hey, it's fine."

"Not really. I wanted to surprise you with dinner, but I screw up everything I try to cook. The awesome Me, of all people!" I laughed and patted his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm... Not hungry right now anyways." He smiled slightly and i smiled back, "See, it's fine." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the entry hallway.

"Come on, i'll show you your room!" I couldn't remember if Gilbert had always been this excitable or not, but i allowed myself to be led up the stairs and to a large Mahogany door.

"He~re we are! The boxes and stuff are by the bureau and the closet." My bags were set down as I opened he door with a slightly apprehensive breath. It was unneeded.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner for three

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I've had plenty of time to type it, but i had been HOPING for a few reviews, but I DID get my very first two alert notifications! I also had to go out of state for a while for unmentioned reasons, but I accidentally left the story at home. Blegh. Anyways! Thanks to ThePuppyLuv24 and solluxcaptor45 for giving me what i needed to stay motivated. 3 Reviews are what we writers live for, so drop one if you have the time, please and thank you! :)

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, otherwise Gilbert would be mine for the taking! XD

When Nations and Humans mix

Chapter 2: Dinner for 3

Angelique's POV

I unpacked my stuff, placing things around the room with Gilbert's help, being too small to reach some shelves. The two seven shelf book shelves were overflowing by the time we finished with them, and the shelves around the perimeter of the room near the ceiling held all sorts of things from my Father's travels. As I handed Gilbert an ornate doll to put on the shelf, I looked at him sheepishly as he smiled.

"You still have this thing?" He asked and I nodded. "I hadn't expected you to keep it this long." He smiled happily as I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at he floor, still holding the little dancer. The doll was a ballerina who wore a pastel rainbow tutu with ballet shoes covered in rainbow sparkles to match her leotard. She had been the only thing I carried with me everywhere until my Mother deemed me too old. Now she lived on whatever shelf I held a space on for her. Gilbert had given her to me when I was barely seven, just before my moving to America. Together we named her Malen'kaya Tankovchitsa*. He had gotten her in Russia, so I thought the name to be genius.

"Of course I kept her. She's always been very important to me." I handed the doll up to him and he put her up on the shelf before stepping down from the step-ladder.

"Brüder, Angelique!" Ludwig yelled from downstairs, "Dinner is done!" I was surprised how quickly he had manages to salvage dinner, but then again, there was a reason it was LUDWIG'S kitchen.

Gilbert brushed his hands on his pants before taking one of mine. "Best not to keep him waiting, huh?" He smirked and the two of us went down to a table with the promised beerwurst, Spėtchel, and a smiling blonde. "Ludwig, it looks delicious!" I smiled, and Ludwig's grew wider as we sat down.

"Thank you, Angelique. So, how was your plane ride?" He asked, and i scowled momentarily.

"Long," I muttered, "I hate planes." Ludwig chuckled with another smile, returning to his normally serious face afterwards. We went through dinner chatting idly and relishing in the delicious food before Ludwig left to go do dishes in the kitchen. "I'll help!" I volunteered, Gilbert then joined his brother and I, following us into the kitchen.

"Out!" Ludwig pointed at the door. "You're not allowed in here, remember?" I giggled as he shooed Gilbert out the door as I filled the sink with soapy water.

"Ludwig, let me help!" The albino insisted from the door.

"No." Ludwig came over to the sink to help what I had already started.

" But the Awesome me could get it done hat much faster!" Ludwig wouldn't budge though, so Gilbert settled for murmuring whines as Ludwig and I cleaned up the mess he had made of the kitchen before doing the dishes.

I washed and he dried, my hands growing wrinkled as I grew bored. I decided then that i really liked bubbles, so of course I wanted to share them with my blonde friends. I blew a handful at the tall German. He laughed, flinging water at me. "Hey!" I yelled, laughing too as I bopped him with a spoon. "No water!" I flailed, soap flying at him again as I giggled, happy to see the usually stern man let loose. Eventually, we went back to actually DOING the dishes before putting all of them away. We then began organizing the cabinets Gil had messed up, also fixing the pantry already said to be a "mess", of course an understatement.

A/N: *Malen'kaya Tankovchitsa is "Little Dancer" in Russian written phonetically. As I said before, don't be afraid to drop a review, I don't bite, and I would love to know what my readers think beyond knowing they're interested in more.

XOXO ~ Ruthless Rainbow


	4. Chapter 3: Gilbert to the rescue!

A/N: Hey there, faithful readers and any lurkers! Here's the next chapter, written minutes before I fell asleep. XD I had the idea and HAD to write it, no matter how short it ended up! Tell me what you think in a review, pleeeeeeease? *bats eyelashes*

Disclaimer: The stuff you recognize still isn't mine. Boo.

When Nations and Humans Mix Chapter 3: Gilbert to the rescue!

Angelique's P.O.V.

I awoke later that night shaking and shrieking, with thundering steps hurrying down the hallway. The door slammed open to bang against the wall, revealing Gilbert with a baseball bat and a tired yet worried looking Lidwig.

"Angelique?" Ludwig asked, the blonde leaning against the door-frame as I clung to my covers, my T-shirt wrinkled from my thrashing about, "Are you alright?"

"I-I had a nightmare a-about-"my voice cracked and I began to cry. Ludwig looked flustered and Looked at Gilbert pleadingly.

"Mein gott," he murmured, "What do we do?!" He was never good with girls. Gilbert sat down next to me,on the bed, wrapping me in his arms. I clung to him, shuddering with sobs.

"Shhh,"he murmured, "Dass Man an Sie, Liebe nicht bekommen, das verspreche ich. Du bist hier sicher." (That man can't get to you, love, I promise. You're safe here.) unsure of how he knew WHO the nightmare was about, I was grateful I didn't have to explain it.I shook with another sob and sniffled as he pulled me into a tighter embrace and looked over my shoulder. "I can handle this, brüder, go back to bed." He looked down at me as the other left and I sniffled again, eyes drying slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head beginning to murmur and excuse before He shushed me and, after minutes of silence, as I began to nod back to sleep, he laid me down and covered me up, Beginning to walk away. I grabbed the sleeve of his night shirt, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" I looked down, slightly embarassed.

"C-could you stay?" I was honestly terrified that my father's assassin would come after me, and Gilbert made me feel safe. He laid down next to me with a nod as he got under the covers, pulling me close. I lay there nestled against his chest slowly falling asleep. The last thing i heard before losing consciousness was his assuring murmur.

"You're safe from anything and everything here. I'll protect you Schatz*, I promise."

A/N: *Schatz is a German pet name meaning treasure or sweetheart.


	5. Chapter 4: Good Mornings

A/N: Aren't 14 hour road trips great? I get to get all this writing done! Here's the next installment, enjoy! These next few will be from Gilbert's P.O.V, hopefully I don't screw up too badly! ^^"

Chapter 4: Good Mornings

Gilbert's P.O.V.

I awoke slowly with a warm mass nestled against my chest and peeled my eyes open to peer down at the source of warmth.

Angelique.

Last night flashed before my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her again, her small fists balled up in my shirt scrunching tighter as her eyes scrunched up too in response. She was adorable, but her Mother and Father had just died. I was worried about her. I had watched her grow up through her letters as she matured and wrote in different styles, doting he I's with hearts when she was 12 and with x's when he was 15. Now they were just dots, as if she didn't feel it worth the effort was hiding i well, but I could tell she was beat up about it.

"G-Gilbert?" She muttered, her dark brown eyes revealed by long fluttering lashes.

"Good Morning." I smiled down at her and leaned over to check the hand painted alarm clock on the bedside table. "It's almost nine."

"It's too early to be awake." She uncurled and curled her fingers before rolling over and stretching, slightly out of my reach. I mourned the loss of the heat, but got up nonetheless.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked, and she laughed lightly, a tinkling noise reminiscent of the chime of bells.

"You can't cook it. You're not allowed in the kitchen, remember?" I smirked as she winked, stretching again before holding my hand out to her.

"The Awesome Me could never let you cook breakfast all by yourself!"

She crossed her arms and wrinkle her nose, and I remembered West was at a meeting. Just because she couldn't kill me doesn't mean she couldn't hurt me. No one was ere to save my awesome from being damaged, not to mention the house, if she got mad.

"And why not?"

"Well, we can't have you stereotyping yourself as a housewife when you're as fierce a fighter as you are?" I smiled questioningly before she smiled back.

"Nice save, Gil."

She walked out and I watched before playfully mocking the swing of her hips when she looked back to make sure I was following behind her. She shook her head, laughing her tinkling laugh.

"There is no way in HELL I walk like that."

"Oh, but you do, frau.*"

She shook her head again, the nose wrinkling back and I froze, mentally backtracking. "Well, not EXACTLY like that, I was exaggerating a little." She smirked and "nope" was all She said before tackling me. I fell backwards, my back hitting the soft carpet with a muffled thud.

"I win." She winked, sitting above me as I sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Angelique." She scowled, pinning my arms at my side and huffing her hair from her eyes.

"You couldn't if you tried, Gil." She giggled, eyes twinkling mischievously before she leant down and my heart beat faster for a moment before she twisted off of me; jumping up and darting downstairs.

"Bacon?" She called, and I sat up, my heart slowing to a normal rate.

The girl I practically helped raise was toying with my emotions.

I had created a monster, and I wasn't sure quite how I felt about that.

A/N: *frau is German for "Miss" or "girl".

Remember, I'm not sure if what I'n writing is any good unless you tell me what you think with a quick review, I accept anonymous! If you don't wanna review, feel free to just PM me. Pleeeeeease and thank-you! 3

Angelique is a freaking flirt, blegh. XD Eheheh, see ya next time!

~Ruthless Rainbow


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast of Champions

A/N: Another road-trip chapter, don't mind me. Happy reading, and drop a review if ya like!

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, unless you know my imaginary character. :P

When Nations and Humans mix

Chapter 5: Breakfast of champions!

Gilbert's P.O.V.

She was bustling about the kitchen already when I arrived, Gilbird on her shoulder. He let out a chirp when I entered, but stayed on her shoulder.

"Traitor." I muttered, "Fraternizing with the enemy." She turned around, hai in a ponytail as she pointed at me with a spatula looking surprisingly fierce for a girl wearing West's too-big-for-her apron.

Listen, you. I won fair and square, and little Gilbird just likes me better than you." I scoffed.

"Bull shit," i laughed. "He just wants the bacon you're cooking!" She looked up at the little bird who chirped, so she held up a piece from the plate of cooked crispy pieces. Gilbird cooed and ate it as she grinned.

"No wonder you're fat, little guy! I would feed you all the time with how cute you are." He cooed in satisfaction from his perch and she fed him a piece of toast.

"Don't feed him too much, or you'll spoil him. And he's not fat, he just has fluffy feathers."

"Sure," she laughed in the direction of my spot in the doorway. "Well, go sit down and wait while I cook."

"You're seriously listening to what W-Ludwig said?" I froze.

"Yes." I sighed inwardly as she failed to catch my near slip up, "He DOES seem to be the one in charge around here." She smirked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Nein, leibe." I grinned. "That would be me." She snorted, a surprisingly cute noise.

"Pet names won't convince me, LEIBE." Back turned to me, she moved from foot to foot as she hummed, still cooking. I ran to my room and grabbed the radio that America had gotten me. After doing so, I brought it down to the kitchen and plugged it in. I scrolled through, looking for something Angelique would listen to.

Getting to a station with a peppy sounding song, I began to dance. She laughed and flipped the eggs onto the plate next to the stove.

"Gilbert, you can't dance!" Oh, she had too little faith in my moves!

"Yes I can," I argued, "watch!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her close, smiling at her as she stiffened before giving up and joining in.

"Gilbert, I have to cook." She protested weakly.

"Nein, first, we dance."

"Gil, come on!" She laughed, tossing her too-long bangs out of her eyes. I held her hand captive as we danced about the small room, watching her smile and returning the expression.

"Nope." She sighed in defeat, allowing me to twirl her about merrily.

Then, the egg on the stove began to smoke an she pulled away, moving back to the stove. That egg was such a cock block.

She tossed Gilbird a small piece of the slightly burned egg and I gasped, eyes wide.

"Angelique! That's so wrong!" She batted her eye-lashes at me in an attempt to look innocent.

"It's just an egg. And he's a boy, it's not like he lays them."

"He's still a bird!" I sighed, "Angelique, just don't feed those to him." The last of the bacon was plate and she flipped the last couple of eggs onto the dish and tuned around, calling Gilbird over.

"Here boy!" My eyes widened as she fed him another piece of egg with a satisfied smirk towards me. I threw my hands in the air before snatching hers up, starling the bird that had settled on her shoulder in hopes of more food.

"Shall we dance? Since I can't seem to make you do anything else." She smirked and danced away from my grasp, giggling again.

"We have to eat."

"Everyone knows you dance before the breakfast of champions." And so, after twining her fingers with mine, we danced.

A/N: Gah, I'm not sure if I'm doing to well writing from Gil's P.O.V. If you guys could let me know, I'd be eternally grateful. Hope you enjoyed, see you next time!

XOXO

RuthlessRainbow


End file.
